Spider-Man: The Dark Side
by TheAmazingWebWarrior
Summary: It's been two years since the Goblin attack and Pedro got out into the world as Spider-Man. He works for SHIELD and a Avenger. But, when a new threat named Venom comes from the shadows, Will Pedro defeats this new foe or will New York be shrouded in this new heart of darkness? Read to find out! COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1: Prologue

 _ **Welcome back guys. TheAmazingWebWarrior here. You may like the first story, so here's the sequel. I promise you that the later chapters will be longer like you asked.**_

At a mysterious base somewhere in the Caribbean, gunshots are heard inside the base. Two men in yellow jumpsuits run at the hallway and fired at the red and blue flash in the shadows. "We need to protect these plans for the gravity ray Simon." said one of the guys. "Good we can't let those accursed Avengers give it back to S.H.I.E.L.D Harold." Then, a white web line comes out of the shadow takes Harold. The other guy aims at the red and blue blur and misses. "You A.I.M goons sure have a bad aim for being super smart scientist." said a voice. Then, a red and blue figure appears and punches Simon and he crashes into a container on the wall.

A black ooze slips out the crack and slithers away. The red and blue figure webs up Simon and talks in his earpiece. "Cap. America, I got the plans as you asked." said the figure. "Good work Spider-Man. Nick will be pleased." said a red, white, and blue figure with a shield with the same colors says in his earpiece. Then, a man in red and gold armor flies in and says "Hey Pedro, it's glad that Fury found you first."

"Aw thanks Stark." said Spider-Man. Then, his phone rings. _"Aw great. My mom's calling me."_ said Spidey. "Pedro… are you on?" said his mom. Spidey flips his mask up from his face. "Yes mom. I am answering the call right now." said Pedro. "Why are you not in bed?" said his mom, "you know you have school tomorrow." Pedro looks at the time on his phone and is shocked.

He runs up to Captain America and hands him the gravity gun plans. "Steve. Can you give Nick these plans?" said Spidey, "I need a ride home because I have school tomorrow." "Ok Pedro. I can make Ant-Man drive you home in the quinjet and he can come back for us." said Steve Rogers. "Thanks Cap! You're the best!" said Spidey as he web slings outside.

 _ **Sorry if it looks short to you. It looks big when I type on Microsoft Word. But, this is just the start of the story and I am now learning from my mistakes thanks to advice from my pal, Diligent Writer. To explain Pedro's new costume, the suit is not the classic Spider-Man suit because it's too obvious. I am using the Exiles Spider-Man from the old Exiles comics. But, as you read there is a symbiote in this story, but, I don't know if I may put Venom in it or not. That's what my poll is for. It's still up if you want to vote. SO STAY TUNED!**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	2. Schooled

Chapter 2: Schooled

The next day, Pedro is seen sleeping through class until his teacher wakes him up. "Mr. Romero," said the teacher, "You slept through the whole class. Your homework is to do a 2 page report on the greatest scientist in modern day." "I'll be sure to finish it Mr. Warren." said a tired Pedro. When he exits the class room, Sarah walks up to him. "Let me guess… you were with the Avengers again." said Sarah. "Yah. We had to stop A.I.M from stealing plans from an S.H.I.E.L.D lab and it almost took like the whole night." said Pedro. Then, Alfredo walks up to them all happy. "Hey Alfredo. Why are you all excited?" said Sarah. "I have news…" said Alfredo, "My parents will be out of town for the next two weeks and I am planning a big party and I want to invite the both of you," "That sounds great!" said Sarah, "Come on Pedro… let's all go." "I don't know…" said Pedro nervously, "you see. My mom wants me to help her around house and I will be very busy."

Sarah walks up to Pedro and walks up to him and whispers in his ear. "Come on Pedro," whispers Sarah, "You can take a break as Spider-Man for one night." "Fine. I'll meet you there." said Pedro. "Good… I'll see you at 6." said Alfredo as he and Sarah walk away. After school, Pedro was listening to music and walking home until he heard police sirens that were far away. He runs into an alley nearby and changes into his costume. He web swings out of the alley and towards the scene of the crime. When he lands on a rooftop, he sees a figure blast through a group of cops. _"Shocker?! How many times do I have to face this loser?"_ thought Spidey. He sticks his camera on the wall and jumps off the roof.

Shocker runs across the street with a giant bag load of cash. "With this money in my grasp, I can finally retire from this gig." said Shocker. "Why retire when you could have a gig with me?" said Spider-Man as he kicks Shocker in the back. "YOU! Why do I always have to run into you?!" said Shocker. "Come on Herman. I know that deep down. You really like me." said Spidey. Shocker tries to blast Spidey with his devices. Spidey's Spider-Sense tingles and barely dodges it. "Come on Herman." said Spidey, "Where's your sense of spirit?" he shoots a web line at the money bag and pulls it into the hands of the police. Then, he jumps over all the blasts that Shocker throws at him and uppercuts him in the jaw.

He webs Shocker up and hands him to the police. "Thank you Spider-Man for helping us catch this guy." said one of the officers. "No problem." said Spidey, "A word of advice from an Avenger… reinforce his cell more." "Ok. we'll keep in touch." said the officer. Spider-man grabs his camera and web swings back to the alley with his street clothes. Later, at home, Pedro arrives in his room and falls onto his bed. "Man. it's been a long day." said Pedro. Then, his earpiece rings from his backpack. _"Ugh…what is it this time?"_ thought Pedro.

He takes out the earpiece and puts it on his ear. "Ugh. what is it now Fury?" said Pedro. "Romero. there's been a HYDRA attack near a Stark Industries warehouse," said Fury via earpiece, "I need you and the other Avengers to end their attack before they hurt thousands of people." "All right. I'll get the others." said Pedro. he presses a button on the earpiece and says "Avengers Assemble!" He puts on his costume and web swings away.

 _ **Actually, I am not going to give Pedro a black suit. I thought about a Ultimate Spider-man episode called Venom or something. so, it will mostly be based on that. But, I decided to put Venom in the series. Also, I'm open to any story ideas if any of you have some (Like plots or suggestions for stories.). I am trying to type as long as I can because Extraordinary Spider-Man was a little shorter than so. But, after DilligentWriter gave me advice after I finished the story I took it to heart and do what he said. So that's it folks!**_

 _ **SEE YA SOON!**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	3. The Party

Chapter 3: The Party

The next morning, Pedro struggles to get out of bed. _"Ugh. Why did HYDRA have to be pain in the ass sometimes?"_ thought Pedro. As Pedro tried to get dressed, a black goo slithers from his closet. His Spider-Sense tingles and he looks around. "Even my Spider-Sense is going nuts." Pedro said to himself. As he exits out of his room, the goo gets out of his window and jumps into a manhole. Pedro was walking to the Daily Bugle until he meets up with Alfredo near a Game Stop. "Oh hey Alfredo, What's up?" said Pedro. "Oh Pedro," said Alfredo as he turns around, "I was just getting some party supplies that's all." "By the way, Pedro, are you and Sarah like a thing?" asked Alfredo. "Umm…. about that…" said Pedro awkwardly. "Oh my god Pedro." said Alfredo, "When are you ever going to do it?"

"Look… it's been hard for her ever since the Goblin attack two years ago. I just forgot too." said Pedro. "Well, tonight you will get a chance." said Alfredo, "I can be your wingman and help you." "Fine. But, don't mess it up for me." said Pedro. "All right. Se you later Pedro!" said Alfredo as he walks off. Then, his earpiece rings again and he puts it on. "Pedro here." said Pedro irritated. "It's Fury. We need you to do something for us tonight." said Fury. "what do you want me to do?" said Pedro. "There's been a report that a project from A.I.M has escaped their base from a container. and we need you to the investigate." "can't you make the others do it. I'm sorta busy at the moment." said Pedro. "Cap is at a HYDRA base near Mexico, Pym and Jan are doing a dinner night, and Banner and Stark are in the lab. So, you will have to do." said Fury.

Fine. I'll look for it. Romero out." said Pedro as he hangs up. As he walks away, something in the sewer looks at Pedro and growls in anger and slithers off. At the Bugle, Pedro gives Jameson pictures of the battle between Shocker and Spider-Man. "Romero. these pictures are awful!" said Jameson, "I wouldn't pay for these if it's the last day on Earth." "But, Jonah, I need the money in order to care for my mom," said Pedro, "So, I need the money for these set of photos ASAP!" "Look kid, you may have given me great pictures of that menace in the last two years," said Jameson, "But, if you don't get better sooner or later, I'll find someone who will." "Fine. But, can I get paid now?" said Pedro. Jameson writes a check and hands it to Pedro. Pedro walks out of the building and sees police cars zoom by.

" _Not again."_ thought Pedro as he runs towards a hidden area of a building and swings away as Spider-Man. Meanwhile at an alley somewhere in the city, a blonde hair man sits down all sad. _"My life is over. I lost my job at the Daily Globe, and I got evicted from my apartment. The life of Eddie Brock is over."_ thought the man with a beer in his hand. Then, he hears something near the dumpster. "What the..?" said Eddie as he gets closer. Then, the black goo jumps on Eddie's hand and engulfs it. he screams and falls back. "Get off!" he yells as the goo engulfs his body. Then, the goo gets all over body and makes a suit out of it's body. "We are a poison to Spider-Man and his destroyer." said the figure that used to be Eddie Brock, "WE ARE VENOM!" then, he jumps on the wall and disappears. Later at Alfredo's house, Pedro knocks on the front door. Alfredo answers the door and is excited. "Pedro. you made it. Come on in, Sarah's sitting down." said Alfredo. Pedro makes it through the crowd and makes it to the couch. he its next to Sarah. "Hi Sarah." said Pedro. "Oh hi, Pedro," said Sarah, "What's up?" "Um… Sarah. I have something to ask you.

As he was about to ask the question, his Spider-Sense tingles and sees a figure crash through the window. He tackles Sarah to the floor and looks over the fallen couch. "Where is Spider-Man?!" said Venom.

 _ **How's that for a origin for Venom. I borrowed Eddie's back-story from the 90s animated Venom's back-story. Also, Pedro and Sarah's relationship is building up a bit. I borrowed the party scene from the show Ultimate Spider-Man Venom episode. So, The next chapter will pit Pedro against Venom. Also, It will guest star The Avengers.**_

 _ **SEE YA THEN!**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	4. Symbiote War part 1

Chapter 4: Symbiote War Part 1

The crowd gets scared and runs towards the door as Venom looks around the house. "Spider-Man, where are you…?" said Venom jokingly, "I can sense your still in the room." Pedro covers Sarah's mouth and hides under the dining room table. "Sarah… hide here while I find a way to become Spider-Man again." whispers Pedro. Then, he sees the Avengers smash through the window and Iron-Man blasts Venom off his feet with a repulsor blast. "Look whoever you are… put your hands up and walk out slowly." said Captain America. "Sorry pal… looks like you are out of luck." said Venom as he shoots tendrils out of his hand and grabs Captain America. As Cap tried to break free, Venom moves his hand and slams Cap into a wall. Pedro looks from under the table and puts on his Spider-Man costume.

Spidey jumps onto the wall and crawls on to the ceiling. He looks down and sees Iron- Man fly towards Venom with repulsors charged. Venom dodges the beams and slams Iron-Man into the wall, disabling his weapons. Spider-Man falls off the ceiling and lands on Venom's shoulders. "Hey! There seems to be a spider on your head." said Spidey as he punches Venom in the face. Venom grabs Spidey's face and throws him against the wall. "I finally found you Wall Crawler." said Venom as he grabs Spider-Man by the shirt, "I was made to kill you and also ruin your damn life!" Spider-Man blinds Venom with webbing and kicks Venom in the stomach. He helps Cap up and says "Steve. I think that's the missing A.I.M project that Fury talked about." "Well, even if it's not, we must stop it at all costs." said Captain America. Venom rips the webbing out of is eyes and shoots tendrils at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man dodges the tendrils and fires a web line at a table. He picks up the table and throws it at Venom. It breaks when it hits Venom's chest and Venom doesn't feel a thing. "You're such a stupid kid." said Venom as he grabs Spider-Man by the shirt again. Iron-man gets up and tackles Venom. Venom shoots symbiote like webbing into Iron-Man's armor, making the armor shut down and lie motionless on the floor. Hulk runs after Venom and tries to punch him. Venom grabs Hulk's fist and uppercuts Hulk, easily knocking him out. Ant-Man and Wasp fly in and try to take Venom down. Venom easily swats Wasp into a wall, knocking her out. Looking at the knocked out Wasp, Ant-man presses a button on his belt, making him grow 20 feet tall. "You may be able to defeat Ant-Man mister," said Giant-Man. "But, you find Giant Man a bit difficult to deal with." Venom smirks and leaps onto Giant-man's head. As Pym tried to grab Venom, Venom punches Giant-Man in his face, knocking him out.

When Spider-Man gets up from the floor, he sees all the Avengers unconscious on the floor. _"Oh my god, what will I do now?"_ thought Spider-Man as he stares at Venom. "Ok Spider-Pest," said Venom, "Let's end this once and for all." Spidey clenches his fist and runs towards Venom. "Let's get this party started!" said Venom as he runs towards Spidey with an evil smile.

 _ **This will be a two part Chapter. You may think the battle is unfair because Venom was able to defeat the Hulk. Look, Venom in this universe is a threat the Avengers never faced before in their lives, they had no way of preparing themselves. Ok Gang, the next two Chapters will be the last two chapters of the story. I know it sounds short of a story. But, it's as far as I remember from that Ultimate Spider-man episode from the first season. So, don't come complaining to me on how that's not how the episode goes, all right? This is only the stuff I'm trying to remember.**_


	5. Symbiote War Part 2

Chapter 5: Symbiote War Part 2

When Venom ran towards him, Spidey slides and webs both of us legs. "Hey Venom," said Spidey, "Have a nice fall!" He pulls on the web lines and Venom falls. Venom shoots out tendrils that grab Spidey's legs and pulls him towards him. "What a cute trick." said Venom, "Now it's my turn!" He grabs Spidey and throws him out of the house. As Spidey tries to get up, Venom kicks him into the shed in the back yard. Spidey, in a slightly tattered costume, looks to the side and sees a can of oil spill towards Venom's feet. He talks to Iron-Man via communicator. "Stark you there?" said Spidey as he dodges venom's punches. "Ugh, yah, I'm here." said Stark getting out of his disabled armor. "I need you outside with one of your gauntlets NOW!" said Spidey. Stark puts one of them on and runs outside to see Spidey fighting Venom. "I need you to use your repulsors to start a fire on the oil beneath his feet!" said Spidey as Venom chokes him. "But wouldn't you also get hurt by the blast?" said Stark. "JUST DO IT!" yelled Spidey.

Stark aims at the oil on the floor and starts a fire. as the fire head towards Venom, Spidey kicks Venom off and pushes him into the fire. "NO! The heat! IT HURTS!" yells Venom as the fire affects him. As the symbiote burns away, Spidey fires a web line at Eddie Brock and pulls him towards him. Eddie looks at the fire and screams "NOOO!" Spidey holds him back and looks at the fire. Eddie falls on the floor upset. Later, as the police take Eddie to prison and the fire department take out the fire, Spidey lifts the parts of the Iron-Man's armor to the quinjet and Cap walk up to him. "You did well Pedro," said Cap. "Thanks Cap, if it wasn't for you coming in at the last second, we wouldn't have stopped him." said Spidey. "I don't care what the public thinks of you Pedro," said Cap, "Just believe that you could do more in this world." Cap walk on to the quinjet and it flies off. Spidey walks into the house and changes into his street clothes.

 _ **Ok Guys. On my Profile, I am announcing a contest that I am starting. Read my profile for more details. Now, news on my story, the next chapter will be an Epilogue. It will be short, so, I just wanted you to know. So Good Luck and Stay Tuned!**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	6. Epilouge

Chapter 6: Epilogue

Later, Pedro, Alfredo, and Sarah were inside, cleaning the house. "It would've been easier if Spider-Man and those Avengers stayed and helped us clean up." "I don't think they will be able to fix most of the damage that Venom creature created" said Pedro as he looked at the giant hole in the wall. "Aww man… my parents are going to KILL me!" said Alfredo. "Don't worry Alfredo," said Sarah, "We're all in this together. We'll just call a repairman for the house." "Yah, and I could use my check from the Bugle to pay for the damages." said Pedro. "Thanks guys," said Alfredo, "You're the best!" As Alfredo cleans and Pedro and Sarah's backs are turned, he sees a little glob of black goo on the floor. He puts a cup over it and pokes it. It started to shape shift on the finger. "Whoa…" said Alfredo. "Did you say something?" said Pedro as he turned his back. Alfredo conceals the cup behind his back. "Uh, no, just looking at all the debris that's all." said Alfredo. Pedro turns his head back and Alfredo turns back around at the goo. Alfredo smiles at the goo.

"Oh I got a plan for you." said Alfredo as he puts the goo in the container. He walks up to his room and puts the container on the shelf. As he closes the door, the goo looks at the door way and shape shifts into Venom's eyes. "HAHAHAHAHA!" said the symbiote as it rest in Alfredo's shelf, "I got a little plan too, Mister Romero. It shape shifts back to goo and sits there motionless.

 _ **I am finished with this story. But, the contest is still going on. Remember you must private message me the title of your story in order for me to look it up. SO, good luck Folks!**_

 _ **On other news, I decided to make an order for my series of Extraordinary Spider-Man. Some of them will be based on Ultimate Spider-Man episodes, some made from the Spider-Man comics, some I just might make up by myself. Also, I am open for suggestion on stories, so it's best to private message me your plots or ideas because I always respond to private messages. Check out my buddy, ABOOKS5117 and my other buddy DiligentWriter and my other pal bleedgreen9 for their Spectacular Stories.**_

 _ **SEE YA NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


End file.
